Katrina's Contract: a modern day black butler fanfic
by woodpeltmeow-meow cat
Summary: When Katrina's mom dies by the hand of her father, she makes a contract with a certain demon. in her path to get her revenge, she runs into many problems and hellish creatures she has only heard of in legends. I'm bad at summaries when I've only got one chapter so far! Also, I'd like to add another genre: drama. T for safety!
1. Chapter one

**Chapter one: At noon: NOO!**

' _Stupid train'_ that's what I was thinking as I stopped my car in the middle of a major traffic jam. I had run into this on my way home from my morning with friends and I had the weird feeling that I had to get home- NOW.

Nearly half an hour later, I pulled into the driveway at my house. I gathered my stuff and ran inside. "I'M HOME MO-"

I stopped dead in the middle of the room. I dropped everything.

My mom was lying in the middle of the room and blood spilled around her. Her eyes were still open, despite being glossed over.

"NO! MOM! NO! THIS CAN'T BE!"

Tears filled my eyes, but I knew what to do. My hands shaking, I got out my phone and dialed 9-1-1.

9-1-1 what's your emergency?

M-my mom is- I found her- she's d-dead

Ok stay calm, we'll send help. Would you like us to call someone for you?

No…

I fumbled over my friend's mom's number and told her.

They tell me they can't do much.

"So we can let you live with your father."

"NO!" you can't!" they'd never believe me. "He's gone too. Long gone." I admit that's a lie but I can't go to him.

"Oh, alright, you have a week to find a caretaker."

"f-fine."


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two: In the evening: If it weren't for…

Everything seems so un-real. Five days passed with friends coming and going, to comfort Katrina and the like. On this evening her whole world changed even more.

The doorbell rang, causing Katrina to sigh and look up. She opened the door to yet another friend, but Katrina was happy to see her best friend Gail.

"Hey Gail. Th- aaahhh!" she was cut short by Gail attack-hugging her. (Not glomping cuz idk)

"So d'you wanna talk?"

XXXXX

"But why didn't you just tell them the truth?"

"Th-they would never believe me…"

"But I could back you up."

"THEY'D NEVER TAKE THE WORD OF TWO LITTLE KIDS!"

She flinched noticeably

"S-sorry"

"It's ok, oh, I should get home it's late"

"Bye…"

She leaves, and Katrina is alone to her thoughts again. Alone…

' _Maybe… maybe if it weren't for that train, I could have been here before…_

 _If it weren't for me taking that route…_

 _If it weren't for me leaving at all…_

 _If it weren't for my mom working from home…'_

But these were just cover-ups for my real thoughts.

' _If it weren't for my father…_

 _If it weren't for my father._

 _IF IT WEREN'T FOR MY FATHER!'_

" _IF IT WEREN'T FOR MY FATHER!"_

And with that the world disappeared around her.


	3. Chapter three

Chapter Three: At midnight: Choose

And with that the world disappeared around her.

Katrina was greeted by darkness, but with a quick look around she found four lit doorways. One was empty for the most part and showed her house. Another was white with feathery, white, angel wings outlined. A third was a scythe and a book floating on a background of a grim reaper. And the fourth. The fourth was red with menacing-looking fire in the background and Faustian mark on it.

Suddenly four mingled voices sounded in the darkness. "Now that you have accepted what you want, you must choose your path. You can choose… "Humans" "angels" "grim reapers" "or demons" "consider carefully and one of us will see you later…"

' _I can't go back to humans. They aren't useful at all._

 _Reapers only care about souls and stuff._

 _Angels only use us. When we're not useful anymore, if we're lucky they leave us, if not they kill us._

 _But a demon. A demon is loyal, bound, and perfect for revenge.'_

Katrina went towards the red door.

' _My father will suffer and die.'_

Katrina entered the red and was instantly transported to a new place.

 **A/N: thanks for bearing (rawr) with me in this weird third person! And sorry for such a short chapter! There will (hopefully) be another today to make up for it being so short.**


	4. Chapter four

**A/N: here's the next chapter for ya! and I figured out how to change my font on here! oh wait never mind!**

Chapter Four: (still) at midnight: perched on the dead tree

Katrina went towards the red door.

' _My father will suffer and die.'_

Katrina entered the red and was instantly transported to a new place. She was greeted by darkness, but then a dome of white feathers appeared around her. It grew to a very large size, and then promptly exploded, littering the dark with feathers. Grey feathers did the same, dotting the white field with grey. A dome of black feathers grew around her, looking as if it was going to do the same, but it didn't explode. She looked around to see what was going on, and saw a crow perched on the branch of a dead tree. "You seem to have already chosen." One of the voices from before said.

"You'd be correct to assume." Katrina replied, her voice even and blank.

"The price you pay for your revenge is high…"

"I already know the terms of a Contract. From the legends."

"Ah… interesting."

"Stop toying with me and make the Contract!"

"So impatient."

The crow disappeared, replaced by a shadowy figure. It engulfed Katrina. Suddenly there was a searing pain in her left eye, but she refused to blink. Moments later the pain stopped and she wiped blood from her eye.

Then she found herself back in her house. She stood and looked around and saw a tall man with hair the same color as that crow. He came over to her, and wiped blood off her cheek. He licked it off his finger and smirked. He bowed before her

"Now then, miss" he said, "what is my name?"


	5. AN 1

**A/N: sorry no chapter today, but I do try to make a point of updating every day! If I get too lazy at any point gimmy a shout by messaging me!**


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five: At noon: Father is a statement of fact.**

"Your name, is Oliver."

XXXxxxxXXXXXXxxx

"Are you sure that we should follow this lead when there are so little clues that it's actually him?"

"You of all people should know that I don't disregard things just because it's not 'likely'. The phrase 'not likely' means that there is still a chance, but a very small one. Even if there is only a 1% chance that I will catch my father, I will by all means take that chance. That is my way, Oliver, you should know that."

"I do wonder, why although it is clear you hate him, you still say father?"

"I don't use the word father out of love or respect, I really do hate him and he doesn't deserve respect. 'Father' is a statement of fact. Anything else would mean he took any responsibility for me at all."

Oliver didn't reply, he just gave that creepy smirk as always.

 _It was a double date. That day. I remember going from -199 to 100000 on the negative o' meter in .5 seconds flat. My father the life ruin-er. He ruins it all Love, life, happiness, life, content-ness, did I mention life? He WILL pay!_

 **A/N: this is what happens when I get writers block! Well whatever! It's still a chapter. ^^**


	7. Chapter six

**Chapter six: In the afternoon: Haunted House City Hotel**

 **A/N: hey peeps! Once again thanks for bearing (rawr) with me in the strange world that is third person! And the 'x's are time skips for your future reference. this is kind of a filler chapter, but the next one will (hopefully) be more exciting.**

 _'_ _Freyly. We need to go to Freyly. Why? Because a woman got murdered. This is important why? Because the guy who did is possibly her boyfriend. Said boyfriend's description looks a hell of a lot like my father.'_

"Oliver, how long will it take to get there?"

"By car it would be about two days."

XxxXXxxxxxXXxXXXX

' _It's not like I had a boring life. Before she was killed, my mom was a sort of detective. I inherited her line of work, so I know things. That's how I learned about Alissa fir, the woman who was killed. Everyone thinks I'm too young, but I just reply "exactly".'_

"Oliver, it's late. Let's stop in the next town, Linton."

"Of course."

XxxXXxxxxXXxXXXX

"Haunted House City Hotel?" Katrina said, half way between an annoyed statement and a confused question.

"I believe it is a reference to the supposedly haunted house in this city."

"A haunted house… interesting."

 **A/N: greeeeeeeeeat the shortest chapter yet...**


	8. AN 2

**hey guys, no update today. I have it all planned out but, some thing came up irl that I can't ignore. you might not get anything out of me tomorrow either but I will try! sorry! ?**


	9. Chapter seven

**Chapter seven: In the evening: Exclusive**

Katrina stared blankly at some brochures the next morning as Oliver checked them out of the hotel. Then as she thumbed through them to see if there were any misplaced that she couldn't see, one practically jumped out at her. She picked it up and read it.

Visit the Linton Haunted house for a tour the

Week of June 24, or September 3!

Exclusive to these dates only.

' _June 24, hm? Lucky day. It's the 25.'_

"Oliver, do ghosts exist?" Katrina asked, not really caring about the answer.

"Well not exactly the way you humans know them, but yes a sort of ghost does exist." He answered.

"Then shall we go see if this 'haunted house' is in any way authentic?"

"Yes."

XxxXXxxxxXXxXXXX

' _A separate building for tourist purposes, where tour groups meet.'_

"Now folks," said a man who had introduced himself as Ian Walz "this house ain't for the easily scared, those of you who match that can back out an' get your money back now."

When nobody moved he added "you can't back out during the tour, the house'll target you an' you'll get lost."

One couple appeared to decide that the house was too much for their young baby and backed away from the group. In Katrina's opinion that was a good choice. She smirked and wondered why they even wanted to go to a haunted house with a baby in tow. As they went in to the house, Ian was saying "the house was un-altered and preserved the way we found it back in 2012. This is all real."

' _Real you say? Well we shall find out that ourselves.'_

 **A/N: And so begins my original Haunted House arc. Little bit of a late update for you guys, but I actually accomplished something today! What do you think of the arc so far? And what do you think of the story in general? Also, thanks for 250 views! ^^**


	10. Chapter eight

**Chapter eight: at midnight: Overly enthusiastic**

"Well folks this way now!" Ian said ' _how is he so cheerful? Most would at least try to make it creepy…'_

We stopped in the foyer, and Ian stated "don't stray from the group, or you'll get horribly lost." This time he was more serious. "An' no cameras, unless you can turn off flash. The spirits don' like that. Any questions right away?"

Katrina raised her hand. "Yeah the little girl there" 'little?'

"How do you know that there is more than one spirit?" Katrina asked 'that's it ask questions that they won't expect.'

"Good one there… we know because they're in more than one place at once."

"Wouldn't one spirit possessing the whole house be able to do that?"

"Uh… p- possibly…"

Katrina smirked, she liked that he didn't have a counter.

"Also," she continued "what was the house before it was 'haunted'?"

"Well it was a very rich man's house, then he and his wife died. Simple as that."

"Sore wa subete anata no kyōki no hito ga yaku yashiki no iu kotodesu." (Meaning: "that's what all you crazy people say about haunted houses") Katrina muttered.

"Right then moving on!" Ian said, again he was overly enthusiastic.

' _No good we need to get around to find out the house's secrets!'_ In Japanese she asked Oliver, "Oribā wa, anata ga ie o idō suru koto ga dekiru to omoimasu ka?" (Meaning: "Oliver, do you think you can navigate the house?")

He replied "Mottomo kanōsei no takai, aijin." (Meaning: "most likely, mistress.")

"Wareware ga eru yoi,-ji no chansu wa, wareware ga chōsa suru tame ni hanarete gurūpu kara shutoku suru hitsuyō ga arimasu." (Meaning: "good, next chance we get, we need to get away from the group to investigate.")

 _"_ _Watashi wa watashi no y_ _ū_ _jin no subete ni koko ni shiawasedesu! That means I am happy to be here with all of my friends!"_

 _"_ _Aww, thanks" 7 year- old Gail says._

 _"_ _That's amazing!" Alex of a few months younger says._

 _"_ _Coooool!" says 8 year- old Kiri/ 'bunny'._

 _"_ _Hehe" Katrina says, equal in age to Gail._

 _They are in a field of flowers, next to a big oak tree at their elementary school. Gail and Kiri and Alex's respective younger siblings, Emmy, tray, and Jessica are playing tag in the background. This was one of the better moments in Katrina's life, where she could forget her troubles. Like her father._

 **A/N: heyo guys! Lookie here! An update! Oh and Italics without '' is a flashback! I think I'll have an even longer chapter next to finish off the Haunted House arc, I don't want it to take up to much! ^^ this is the longest chapter so far (in this fic)! Also, thanks for 330 views! See ya Gameclan*!**

 *** if you don't know gameclan is what I call me and my fans/friends ^^**


	11. Chapter nine

**Chapter Nine: At dawn: Glowing Blue**

' _A room, a room. Ah here we have a hallway'_

"… And in this room an explorer was last seen before the house probably…" Ian was going on and on about workers who 'never returned'.

"Futsūnohito wa garakuta ga, kono baka no kuchi kara detekuru to kangaete iru ka, sore dake de, hoka no bakadesu ka?" (Meaning (s'cuse the swear, that's how she talks): "do normal people believe the crap coming out of this idiot's mouth or is it just other idiots?") Katrina mumbled, then to Oliver she pointed to another hallway.

"Of course"

They turned into it, only to be stopped by a small childish voice saying, "Chotto doko ni iku no?" they turned to see a small girl, about 6, with straight, light brown hair. "Anata wa nokosu koto ni natte imasen." (Meaning: "hey, where are you going? You're not supposed to leave."

While Oliver looked to Katrina for how to deal with the situation, Katrina was just staring at the girl, who was almost an exact copy of her dead sister, who would actually be about 14 now. Oliver knew immediately what was happening and put his hand on Katrina's shoulder. She MIGHT have blushed a little bit, just A BIT, MAYBE. Then she wondered how much she could lie to the girl.

"Ē to... Wareware wa... Yūrei o mitsukeru shiyō to shite imasu. Goryōshin ga shinpai shiyou to shite iru cuz o, anata wa yoriyoi watashitachi ni shitagatte imasen!" (Meaning: "um... we are going to... find the ghosts. And you better not follow us cuz your parents are going to worry!")

"Hai okusama!" said the little girl and ran back to her parents

' _Amy, I won't forget you'_

"Mistress?"

Katrina clenched her hands into fists in her pockets, and turned back down the hall "Let's go Oliver!"

"Yes, of course."

XxxXXxxxxXXxXXXX

"Oliver, are there any ghosts nearby~?" Katrina asked

"Yes, there are."

"So why aren't they showing up~?"

Oliver looked down at the girl, with no attempts to hide annoyance. With a sigh, he says "perhaps you were right about the house its self being possessed. If so it might be changing corridors to attempt to confuse us."

"You won't let that happen though right?"

"Of course not."

Suddenly a door opened all by itself, as if to say "come and get me~!" Startled, Katrina backed into Oliver and without thinking grabbed his arm. Presently, Oliver didn't mind, if he had even noticed, because he was peering into the room. There was nothing there. At all. They kept moving in silence, Katrina still clinging to Oliver's arm. They came upon a creaky flight of stairs, halfway up Oliver said "two steps."

"Hm?"

"That one is broken." She looked down and sure enough there was a step that was broken and they stepped over it. At the top of the stairs, they find a door that is open a little bit. Katrina pushed the door open more with her finger tips, and the result was light. Lots of it. Glowing blue. There was a grey-ish blob floating in the room- a ghost.

Then, for the first time, Oliver noticed Katrina clinging to him, and pulled his arm away. Katrina looked up at him and asked "did you only now notice that?"

Choosing to ignore that, Oliver stared at the ghost. It seems un-aware of the two, and was staring at a wall.

"Why is the room glowing?" Katrina asked curiously.

Oliver examined the blueness and said "this substance appears to be what the ghost is getting its energy from."

"So if you get rid of this will the ghost go away?"

"Eventually, but if humans keep coming in, it will generate more. The best way to ensure that nobody will come here, would be to destroy this house."

"Well then," Katrina stared at the glowing, blue floor and said "burn this house."

 **A/N: WHOA! Such a long chapter! Anyway to be clear, that little girl is actually from japan. Not to say that Katrina's sister is too, but the girl is. Also *claps* we've almost finished the arc! Next arc: The Freyly Murderer arc! ^^**


	12. Chapter ten

**Chapter Ten: In the afternoon: Arisa**

The girl stay _ed in the back of the group, hoping the two she saw earlier would come back soon. She heard a creak followed by an odd crackle._

 _"_ _Ā_ _, anata ga modotte kimashita ka?" (Meaning: "Oh, are you back?")_

 _She moved towards the sound,_ _away_ _from the group. More crackling. Suddenly the crackling intensified and a warm, orange glow filled the corridor -fire. She looked around for a way out, finding only one. It lead even further away from the group. Desperate to get away from the fire, she ran down it. Somehow it only lead right back where she started. This was hopeless._

Katrina stuck close to Oliver, mostly because he was the only thing protecting her from the flames. Then she saw that girl, the spitting image of her dead sister. She was next to a halfway burnt wall, unmoving. Katrina remembered Amy lying in the Hospital, and her eyes widened.

"Oliver, find this girl`s parents! Tell them I found their daughter, and took her to one of the ambulances!"

"Mistress I-"

"Oliver, it's an order!"

He ran off. Now, to try and save a life.

Katrina picked the girl up and ran. Katrina ran harder than she had ever run. To an ambulance. An emergency worker saw her and said

"Is this girl your sister?"

"No, her parents are coming."

As if on cue, they came running.

"Sono on'nanoko wa watashi no musumedesu! Kanojo to issho ni watashitachi o toru shite kudasai!" The woman yelled. (Meaning: " That girl is my daughter! Please take us with her!")

"I'm sorry lady, I don't understand you." Said the worker.

"Onegaishimasu! Sōdenai baai ni wa, ryōhō no watashitachi no, sukunakutomo kanojo no haha!" (Meaning: "Please! If not both of us at least her mother!") The man shouted.

"Like I said, I don't understand!"

"Just take them with you! They're her parents, and this kid is severely injured!" Katrina shouted.

XxxXXxxxxXXxXXXX

"Anata wa watashitachi to issho ni kuru hitsuyō wa arimasendeshita" (meaning: "you didn't have to come with us") said the woman, whose name is Fumi Takashi.

"Watashi ga shitakattadesu. Kanojo wa watashi no imōto no koto o omoidashimasu." (Meaning: "I wanted to. She reminds me of my little sister.") Katrina said

A doctor walked in, immediately recognized as the girl, Arisa's, doctor, and was bombarded with a mixture of "Kanojo wa daijōbudesu!?" and "is she ok!?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. We just have to wait and see. She needs to stay here for a while though." He said

Katrina translated his words somewhat awkwardly.

"Nani!? Shikashi, naze?!" (Meaning: "What? But why?!") Arisa's father yelled

"Chotto, chotto, shisha o koroshite wa ikemasen!" (Meaning: "hey, hey, don't kill the messenger!")

XxxXXxxxxXXxXXXX

"Mistress, we are almost in Freyly. Where would you like to go first?"

"We should sort out where we are going to stay first." Katrina replied "then we can start our investigation at the police station."

"Yes, mistress."

 **A/N: wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I finished writing the arc! Sorry this didn't happen yesterday, I have been on my computer too much and it got to me yesterday.** **L** **ANYWAY! Thanks for 520 views! It means a lot to me that people read what I write!** **J**


	13. Chapter eleven

**Chapter Eleven: In the evening: the same as no alibi**

 ** _Two weeks earlier_**

 _Alissa Fir, a young woman in her 20's, had filed a missing person report less than 10 hours ago. It was for her boyfriend, john._

 ** _One week passed_**

 _"_ _Hello?" Alissa called, "I could have sworn I saw someone there."_

 ** _Three days passed_**

 _"_ _I'm so glad you're here!" Alissa said_

 _"_ _Me too!" said her brother, Alex._

 _A timer beeped from the kitchen, and Alissa got up to tend to it. While she was in the kitchen, she heard footsteps behind her_

 _"_ _Be patient, Alex! I'm almost done."_

 _Then the person behind her stabbed her in the back. She collapsed._

 **Present**

The police station in Freyly was not a pleasant place to be. The paint on the walls was peeling off to show a plain brick wall and there was a weird musty odor. I repeat, not a pleasant place to be. Katrina, however, had to put up with this.

"Whaddu you want, kid" 'Kid?'

"I want information for the murder of Alissa fir."

"Uh… I can't give just anyone information like that!"

This, was why Katrina always carried her information and why she (obviously) had a badge. She showed him her badge, and he stared blankly at it, as if it was in some foreign language. When he (finally) looked up, he seemed content.

"Hold on a moment I'll get it for you." He walked away.

 _'_ _Hm, that was easy.'_ Katrina wondered why. When the man came back he was holding a large envelope.

"Here you go, miss." He held out the envelope and Katrina took it, then immediately handed it to Oliver.

XxxXXxxxxXXxXXXX

"Alissa fir, age 28, cause of death: stabbed. Reported dead by her brother Alex. Her boyfriend, John, had been reported missing a week and three days prior to her death," Oliver was reading the report.

"Then the most obvious suspect would immediately be her brother. However it would be very careless of him to commit a murder where he is so obviously a suspect. However, let's see, the boyfriend could have thought, 'well I'll make myself appear missing, that way I have an alibi,' but that's not a very good alibi considering that he could be anywhere at any giving time, since, the police haven't found any leads as to where he is. He could easily disguise himself in order to sneak into Alissa's house. Having such an alibi, that on first glance is perfect, is almost the same as having no confirmed alibi at all."

 **A/N: wow. This took me a very long time. =3 now time for the Freyly Murderer arc to fully begin!**


	14. AN 3

**I have no idea what to do next! HELP MEH! pls...**


	15. goodbye

**A/N: hey guys, today i am here to say that i have lost all motivation for this story. i can't write in this way. i tried (and failed) to use a style of plot like Yana, but i cant do that. i can't really have multiple arcs like this. if you think you want to (for some odd reason) read my other works feel free, that is if you like Death Note (and yaoi!), to check out my story The Girl from Nowhere, witch i already have mainly planned out, so it won't be going off on random-ness like this story.**

 **please forgive me. in any case thank you for reading the works of a young girl like myself.**


End file.
